Gameplay:Brave Burst
Gameplay | Brave Burst __TOC__ Brave Burst Just about every unit is capable of performing a special attack during combat called a Brave Burst, or BB for short. These special attacks or skills are stronger than the normal attack, have the potential to do more hits, attack all enemies at once (or randomly target multiple enemies), inflict various Status Ailments, heal the party or buff the party in other ways. Below each unit's health bar is another bar that fills up during combat called the Brave Burst Gauge, or BB Gauge for short. The BB Gauge fills up by collecting BB Crystals that drop from enemies as they are struck, or left behind in chests. The BB Gauge also fills up by special leader skills, from item effects or the direct use of consumable items as well. Once this bar is filled up, the player holds down on the unit's BB Gauge and swipes up to activate it. Multiple Brave Bursts can be activated in the same round, for a spectacular scene. Like normal attacks, players should become familiar with each unit's Brave Burst animation in order to cause Spark combos. Brave Burst Levels Brave Burst abilities have levels that can go up to 10. Higher levels add to the potency of the Brave Burst, whether it is damage, potential to inflict a status ailment on the enemy, or heal or buff the party. Super Brave Burst The Super Brave Burst (SBB) is a more powerful version of the Brave Burst, which sometimes include additional effects as well. This special attack requires two charges of the BB gauge in order to be usable. While the BB gauge will flash with blue lightning to indicate that the normal Brave Burst is usable, the blue "BRAVE BURST" text will be replaced by gold "SUPER BRAVE BURST", and a gold bar will slowly fill up. During this time, the normal Brave Burst can still be used. When this gold bar is full, the Super Brave Burst is ready and the blue lightning animation is replaced by yellow flashing lightning. To use it, hold down on the unit's BB Gauge and swipe right. The normal Brave Burst is still available to use as well, by swiping up as normal. Note that using the standard Brave Burst will reset the BB gauge to zero, even if the Super Brave Burst was ready. Acquiring the SBB Only 6-star units are capable of acquiring a Super Brave Burst. The normal Brave Burst must first be leveled to 10 (MAX), after which the Super Brave Burst will become available, at Level 1. The Super Brave Burst can be leveled just like normal. Note that some SBBs are capable of additional effects, such as healing and support or giving support and healing units an attack Brave Burst. Fusing units of those types can also increase SBB levels. However, if you fuse a single lower level of the exact same unit at its lower evolution, the chance of leveling up your Super Brave Burst is near guaranteed, despite its type (Lord, Anima, etc). Curse Status Ailment The status ailment, Curse, will prevent a unit from filling its BB Gauge, as well as preventing a unit from activating its BB if its BB Gauge was full. This ailment can be remedied with the consumable, Holy Water. Unit Fusing Like a unit's own level, BB levels are increased through Unit Fusing. Unlike unit levels, there is no experience gauge to fill to reach the next level. Instead, BB leveling is a matter of luck, and it appears that the higher the BB level, the lower the chance to increase it. Each unit fused has the potential to increase the BB level, so fusing multiple units at once may increase the BB level by multiple levels. Another caveat to leveling a unit's BB is that specific types of units are needed for the fusing. A unit trying to level its BB must fuse a unit with the same type of BB for there to be a chance. For example, it is impossible for a unit with an offensive-type BB to increase its BB level by fusing only units with a heal-type of BB. The three types of Brave Bursts are: *Offense/Damage (Any BB that deals damage whether its single target or multiple targets, including "all") *Healing (Any BB that recovers HP, either at once or over multiple rounds) *Support (Any BB that boosts allies' stats, e.g., ATK, DEF, Crit) The Burst Frog is a special unit that will guarantee a BB level when fused, regardless of BB type. Fusing a unit with the same identical unit(s), or its various forms of evolution, have a much higher chance of successfully increasing the BB level. 'Unit Fusing Costs' Fusing costs follow that described in Unit Fusing. When a player is focusing on leveling BB level, it is most ideal to attempt this at the low levels, or when the unit has reached MAX level, when costs decrease considerably. This is most apparent with 4-star and higher rarity units, where a MAX level unit will prove considerably more useful to the player rather than a low-level unit. Referring to MAX Level Fusing Costs, the level at which the base fusing cost exceeds that of MAX level are as follows per rarity: * 3-star @ Level 10 * 4-star @ Level 15 * 5-star @ Level 20 * 6-star @ Level 25 What this means is that the cost per fused unit is more expensive when the unit leveling is above its listed level when compared to fusing it at MAX level, i.e., it's more expensive to try and level a 6-star unit's Brave Burst when the unit is level 25 or higher than when it is at MAX level. 'Evolution' When a unit evolves, half of its Brave Burst level (rounded down) will carry over to the newly evolved unit. For example, a unit with BB Lv. 10 that evolves will start with BB Lv. 5. Another example is a unit with BB Lv. 5 that evolves will start with BB Lv. 2. Brave Burst Leveling Areas The following tips are to help players find the most ideal places for farming units to fuse and level BB levels. Players should take into account the difficulty of the maps, the XP earned and the Energy consumed. Offense Brave Bursts *Mistral - Adventure’s Prairie - Start of Adventure *:Here players can net on average 2-4 of Burny and friends, at the cost of only 3 Energy. *Mistral - Cave of Flame - Wielder of Fire *:Also for 3 Energy, this map has the potential to provide up to 5 Offensive-type fuse fodder. All the units encountered are Offensive-type units, with the exception of the less common Fire Nymphs which can be captured instead and deny the player a potential Offense-type unit. The boss, Warlock Liza, can also be captured, albeit in her base form, Witch Liza, which is another Offense-type unit. This is the most cost effective way of farming BB fodders for those with offensive Brave Bursts. *Agni - Agni Empire - Fire Maiden's Table ---- Heal Brave Bursts *St. Lamia - Blood Forest - Frail Spirit of the Forests *:Possibly contains the highest concentration of Heal-type units (Fairies), this map can yield 5 or more units, at the cost of only 8 Energy. When the 1/2 Energy Event is in effect, farming Healing fuse fodder here becomes even more ideal. *Mistral - Egor Snowfield - Manipulator of the Water *Mistral - Forest of Beasts - Puppeteer of the Trees *Mistral - Magutagal Wetlands - Commander of the Thunder *:Each of these maps can provide one, almost guaranteed, Heal-type unit for fusing - the boss. The Energy cost is 3, and the XP gain is much lower for those concerned with XP. The difficulty is almost non-existent when compared to St. Lamia's areas. *Lizeria - Lost City La Veda - A Young Girl's Wish ---- Support Brave Bursts *St. Lamia - Blood Forest - Maiden of the Trees *St. Lamia - Blood Forest - The World Tree :*These two maps can yield a large amount of Polevik, usually 2-5 per run per map, at the cost of 8 and 10 Energy, respectively. These maps become the most ideal during 1/2 Energy-cost events. *Mistral - Forest of Beasts - Puppeteer of the Trees *Mistral - Magutagal Wetlands - Commander of the Thunder :*Unlike the two, previously mentioned maps, these two maps offer little to zero threat, even to the weakest of parties. For 3 Energy, the players can capture up to 4 Support-type units. Encounters consist of only Mandragoras and Harpies, along Mossy and Sparky, and even the less common Nymphs. These low Energy, low difficulty runs are more ideal, especially when cycling through different friends' leaders for Honor Points. *Morgan - Nocturnal Forest - Incarnation of the Forest *Ryvern - Stokhelna Forest - The Ancient Forest's Guardian *Agni - Granasta Plain - Noble Roar